Fluorite
(NOTE:This is an Original Character regarding the fandom of the show 'Steven Universe'. As normal, SU belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, etc.) (EXTRA NOTE:This was made BEFORE the Steven Universe Wanted Special, and as such, has no relation to the Canon version of Fluorite.) Fluorite, specifically Facet-6234 Cut-29Y, is a homeworld gem, crash-landed in Keystone while on a mission to check on the progress of the cluster. Appearance Fluorite has a purely lavender body, being the exact same shade as the flower of the same name. her gem is located on the middle of her forearm, being a fluorite gem with multiple different colors mixed in, such as bright red, watermelon-green, and, what is the primary color in the gem, the same lavender shade as her body. Her body is built well, being small and dainty. She's a thin, tall figure, similar to that of Pearl, yet a small amount shorter. Her body has very few curves, if any, creating an almost rectangular body shape. She 'wears' a small, fancy dress, with frills along the edge, reaching halfway down her thighs. Her eyes are a deep, dark blue, and are nothing but that color, like a pair of blue voids on her face. Her hair is straight, flowing down to her shoulders, being a mixture of red and green. History Fluorite was an era 1 homeworld gem, serving under Yellow Diamond loyally, and was high up on the gem hierarchy. She was a head of one of Yellow's many military militias, specifically a militia that was in charge of capturing areas for kindergartens, and making sure that development in them is running steadily. One day, Fluorite was sent on a mission to the Prime kindergarten, to check on the development of the cluster. She was sent on a homeworld ship with no battalion; merely a Ruby and a Jasper guard to defend her. On her journey, she eventually came to develop a very strong relationship with the Jasper guard; to the point where they almost fused, had the Ruby guard not interrupted. Then, as they entered earth's orbit, the ship started malfunctioning, and parts of the ship started to break away. One of those parts, specifically the training station, had been where the Ruby and Jasper guards were, causing the group to get separated. Fluorite then crash-landed into a plains near a place called 'Keystone.' Emerging from the wreckage, only to notice that she was, one, quite a ways away from her assigned location, and two, separated from her guards. Now, with only her own methods of defense, she wandered around, and eventually into a town. She soon set out to do one of three things:Check on the Prime Kindergarten, like she was assigned, find a way to communicate with Yellow Diamond and retrieve her from this planet, or, if all else fails, try to find at least her Jasper guard. However, as she stumbled past the town, she saw neither of these come to fruition, as she ended up in Beach City. Hearing of the 'Crystal Gems,' and how they were set to protect the planet earth. Deciding it best to stray away from picking a fight with three different gems, she has been pretending to be a earth-supporting gem as well, if only just to survive until she can find a wy to connect to Yellow Diamond, abandoning her attempts to reach Prime Kindergarten, knowing of the Cluster's bubbling. While she still hopes to find the guards she arrived with, this is, undoubtedly, a pipe dream, as her Ruby guard was shattered in the crash, and, while her Jasper survived, she soon picked a fight with the Crystal Gems, and, with no homeworld technology to protect herself and very few defensive options, was quickly poofed and bubbled. Personality Fluorite is a gem that can best be described as 'careful, but care-free.' Which of these she is at the moment is heavily dependent on where she is and what the situation is, as she is able to easily assess and determine what the current situation is in call for. However, for the most part of her stay at Earth, she has been in her 'careful' state. However, this is not to say that she has stayed introverted and alone. In fact, quite the opposite. She has been extroverted, and prefers to be around others. Of course, this is just a ruse to keep suspicion from the Crystal Gems away. Despite this, she has still come to respect and even somewhat like some humans, specifically, and oddly enough, Ronaldo. While in her 'carefree' state, she will commonly be seen daydreaming, or talking with one she holds close. She isn't often in this state, especially on Earth, due to her high ranking in the Gem hierarchy, and having to be excessively careful on Earth, as to keep suspicion off her back. Relations Friends Fluorite has no real friends on Earth. However, she has many homeworld affiliations, two of the closest being the Ruby and Jasper guards she came with. Neutral She's neutral to most people on earth,along with some homeworld gems. Enemies The only group she sees as her enemies are the Crystal Gems. Abilities Like every normal gem, Fluorite has the ability to shape-shift, summon a weapon, fuse, and produce a weapon, that being a great axe, from her gemstone. Reaction She has super-human reaction times, being able to process and react to something in less than a second. This not only helps in battle, when dodging and blocking enemy attacks, and looking for openings in an enemy's defenses, but also when processing information around her. Great Axe Proficiency As standard for any gem in a branching of the army, Fluorite has proficiency in her gem weapon, able to skillfully attack and block. Knowledge of Gem Technology. This one is a given, considering her homeworld origins.